A typical electronic cigarette includes an atomizer and a battery assembly. The atomizer includes an atomizing sleeve, a liquid reservoir defined in the atomizing sleeve, and a heating component. The liquid reservoir is configured for storing tobacco liquid. The heating component is for heating the tobacco liquid.
However, after the tobacco liquid is injected into the liquid reservoir, if the electronic cigarette is not used for a long time, the tobacco liquid may leak. The heating component is immersed in the tobacco liquid all the time, the heating element may be destroyed, and the tobacco liquid may be polluted.
What is needed, therefore, is an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.